Mine Little Craft
by Avenger64
Summary: My first story please don't complain. There are some weird blocky creatures in Ponyville coming out of a portal looking for the ponies and princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance have gone missing. Will the ponies find out what's happening. Will they save all of Equestria and Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's P.O.V

One day in ponyville, me and my friends, Flutershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkypie, and Spike were going on a trot through the Everfree forest. We decided to stop at Zecora's house. I noticed that all the lights were off.

"Guess noponies home, oh well, we tried, now can we get out of here?! Um, please?" asked Fluttershy franticly. She tried to fly off, but Applejack grabbed her pink hair in her mouth and pulled her along. As we got closer to the door 8 hooves opened the door and pulled us inside of Zecora's little hut.

"Hey! What was that for?!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Shhhh," four voices whispered. I recognized their voices.

"Zecora, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, is that you?" I said.

"Shhhh" they all said.

"Yes, but would ya'll keep your voices down," answered Applebloom quietly.

"Sweetie Bell! I told you to find some gems, not-" Rarity's voice was muffled. Zecora lit a candle and we all saw Sweetie Bell with her hoof over her sister's mouth.

"Ok, but why are ya'll hiding?" asked Applejack, letting go of Fluttershy, who then ducked on the ground in fear of what the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Zecora were hiding from.

"That pig"

Everything was silent. Then everyone started laughing.

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that was it, just an itty-bitty-pig. I decided to look at it. Suddenly I let out a squeal. Everypony looked at me as I scooted into a corner.

"That… that's not a p-p-pig," I stuttered. Everypony else looked at it and saw that it looked like it was made out of little blocks.

"See!" shouted the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Shhh" said Zecora.

**That's chapter one for you! Can anybody come up with some new characters, if you would like Steve's name to be different (what you'd replace it with) and what should happen next! If you decide to write a review put:**

**CHARACTER**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**World (Minecraft or Equestria can be more specific): Other(optinal):**

**I (do or don't) want to change Steve's name**

**(if you pick do put the name you want MALE)**

"**SHHHH" SAID ZECORA…..**

**(What you think should happen)**

**Whoever has the best gets their Steve name picked or I keep Steve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Lunaris14 for letting me use Rosetta and for the great ideas Steve's name will stay the same!**

Rosetta's P.O.V.

"Please Celestia, please let me leave the castle, I want to play with fillies my own age!" I pleaded. Celestia thought.

"Ok, but Twilight Sparkle, my prized student is going to watch you and if you want to play with fillies your own age, join the Cutie Mark Crusaders," sighed princess Celestia. Luna, who had been silently watching, nodded her head.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed. I grabbed my satchel and trotted over to my sister excitedly.

"Before you go you need these," said Celestia filling my bag with stuff until it started bulging out.

"Um, thanks," I said trying not to fall over, man that satchel is heavy.

"Wait, I'm an alicorn!" I thought levitating the satchel so that it followed me. Celestia smiled remembering when she taught me how to levitate items and Luna just smiled.

"Farewell," she said bowing to me. I turned around and bowed back.

* * *

Zecora's P.O.V.

I studied the pig as I saw a figure coming out of the bushes. I gasped.

"L-l-look," I stuttered pointing a hoof out the window. Everybody else's eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"PRINCESS ROSETTA!" everypony shouted forgetting about the pig.

The figure jumped. Then stared around. I looked out the window and motion her to keep her voice down and come to my hut. She came forward taking notice of the pig. When she came close enough, I grabbed her.

"Excuse me, have you seen Twilight Sparkle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders," asked the young princess.

"Here," chimed Twilight and the fillies. She told them why she was here and her dream to play with fillies her own age and get her cutie mark.

* * *

Applejack's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Rosetta was here!

"Howdy! I'm Applejack!" I said.

"Rosetta" said the princess.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," said Rainbow Dash.

"Nice wings," Rosetta commented.

"I'm Spike,"

"Wow a baby dragon," Said the alicorn in awe.

"Excuse me miss, I'm Rarity,"

"Hello Miss Rarity,"

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy said shyly.

"Come again," All the others introduced themselves and got a kind greeting from the princess. She asked about the pig outside.

"Well sugarcube," I said "We don't exactly know, that's why we're hiding,"

* * *

Rosetta's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe they were scared of that cute little pig.

"That's it I'm going outside it looks so harmless," I said determined.

"NOOOO," everypony shouted. I went outside. The pig looked at me and walked over to me.

"Oink oink," it said.

"Awwww," I said. I pet the blocky thing. I took a step back it followed me.

"Can I keep it," I wondered. All of a sudden a portal appeared and someone came out. He instantly destroyed the portal. I noticed he was sweating. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"This is not the neth-" he started interrupted by a crash.

"That's it we can't just watch you suffer Rosetta, STOP RIGHT THERE YOU!" yelled Twilight breaking down the door with everypony else behind her. The new figure jumped and took a fighting stance. The ponies and Spike did the same.

"STOP IT!" I shouted. "We don't even know if he's good, give him a chance," everypony stopped.

"Okay than, what's your name," asked Twilight.

"Steve," he said cautiously. He took notice of the pig.

"Porkers!" he shouted running to my pig. He saw my sad face as Porkers ran to his new person. I remembered Snowball, my unicat (a flying cat), how she would shrink and grow and fly around and best of all she always could find me, but not this time. Then all of a sudden she came flying out of a tree.

"SNOWBALL!" I shouted running over to give my unicat a big hug. She flew over to Porkers and started playing around.

"Awwww," said me and Steve together.

"Anyway," I said sternly looking at Steve. "How did you get here, why were you sweating, and do you know WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING!"

"Well…" Steve started.

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. If anyone would like to answer one of Rosetta's three questions that would be awesome. Anyone who is reading this who helped come up with Mitch, can I use him? He'd make the story A LOT better, I hope. Well you won't know until you read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunaris14 thank you for the comment on Snowball. Because you let me use Rosetta, you can use Snowball in your story if you want.**

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

"Well," I said.

"I got here by well, it's a long story,"

"We got time," said a cutelittle filly with a big pink bow.

"I was walking around in Minecraft, my home world, and I had just defeated the enderdragon," I noticed they're puzzled looks. So I explained about the End, the Nether, and stuff like that. Then I went on.

"I decided to make a statue for myself, so I did. When I finished I came back home to study Herobrine. I realized to summon him you have to make a statue that looked exactly like the one I made for myself! I ran to destroy it before _he_ showed up. I realized it was too late. A figure that looked just like me but with white glowing eyes appeared. I didn't know what to do so I called the only person I knew who could help, Mitch. I called him and he ran out of his little house.

Yesterday…

* * *

Mitch's P.O.V.

I heard Steve call me so I ran to see what the problem was. If he was in trouble I hoped I could be leader. I looked and saw the statue and HEROBRINE! I gasped.

"Are you CRAZY?!" I yelled, grabbing my bow and arrow. Good thing I put that arrow enchantment on it so I won't run out of arrows.

"Oops," said Steve innocently. I rolled my eyes and shot an arrow. Steve grabbed his diamond sword. I stared at Steve.

"What?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Fine you can be in charge," He said.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure about letting Mitch be in charge. The power goes to his head sometimes, especially in a crisis. Last time I left him in charge we were ambushed by zombies. I started fighting them while Mitch just danced around yelling, "Hocus Pocus turn into bunnies NOW!" like they'd all listen, don't even get me started with spiders. Herobrine looked around and saw Mitch and Me.

"You have let me into the Overworld," he said loudly. "You will pay for your foolishness,"

"Stand back," shouted Mitch.

"Or what?" smirked Herobrine.

"Or I'll… uh…. Call your mom!" Mitch said. Really? That's all he's got? Herobrine laughed.

"Oh no, you wouldn't!" he said in a sarcastic voice. I was about ready to take Herobrine's side when I charged. Mitch looked around helplessly. So much for 'leader'. Looks like it was just Herobrine and Me. After a few minutes of fighting I heard someone scream,

"Give me liberty or give me death!" it was Mitch riding Porkers with a carrot on a stick in one hand and my spare iron sword in the other. It seemed as if Mitch had finally come to his senses. Right when he was about to hit Herobrine, Porkers ate the carrot.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME PORKERS," I thought. Mitch hopped off Porkers, who ran away, and charged at Herobrine.

20 Minutes later…

"It's no use, he's too strong," said Mitch.

"Just follow me," He led me into the jungle and into a cave. He put up a torch. After Herobrine gave up and left we came out. It was raining.

"We have to go somewhere else, got any obsidian?" he asked. It just so happens I did. Then Herobrine came back with a tired and angry look on his face.

"Thought you could escape _me_?!" he shouted.

"I'll hold him off GO!" Mitch panicked. I did what I was told. After I built it I realized I didn't have a fire charge to light it. Suddenly lightning shocked it. What was supposed to be purple gooey stuff was pink stuff that looked like ice cream. Porkers must have been nearby because a pink flash shot through the portal.

"Uh Mitch, do you know anything about lightning shocking a portal?" I asked not knowing what to do. Mitch seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Yes, it will change the coordinates so you will show up somewhere random," Mitch answered.

"You go without me, I haven't had this much excitement since the enderdragon! Good luck!" he said waving my sword wildly.

"Ok, you have fun," I said shaking my head in exasperation. I jumped in and I ended up in some parallel world with hardly any blocks.

* * *

Today…

Steve's P.O.V.

"…and that's how I got here," I ended.

"Ok, but why were you sweating," asked a little cyan furred pony.

"Why was I sweating? WHY WAS I SWEATING?! I WAS BEING CHASED BY HEROBRINE AND JUMPED INTO A NEW WORLD OF COURSE I WAS SWEATING!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's just, I'm not really in a good mood," I said.

"Uh, who are you and where am I," I asked. Everypony explained who they were and where he was.

"And I _don't_ know what else slipped through my portal while I was doing otherwise," I said a little scared.

"Princess Celestia will know," said Twilight the lavender one.

* * *

Rosetta's P.O.V.

Snowball and Me were walking back home when I noticed a bump on her little head. I gasped.

"Fluttershy, Twilight come here," I said. I called them because I heard Fluttershy was good with animals and Twilight knows almost everything. When they came close enough, I showed them the bump.

"My little unicat has a little horn! She's becoming an alicat!" I said.

"Aww ," they both said.

"She is so cute, do you mind if I watch her?" asked Fluttershy politely.

"Getting your horn can cause a lot of pain, I know a spell that won't make it hurt as much, do you mind?" asked Twilight.

"No I don't mind at all, that goes for both of you," I said. I watched them run off with my little alicat. I wondered why the called it a unicat not a pegacat, science has it's ways. As soon as we got to the palace we saw the royal guard running around frantically with Shining Armor in the middle shouting,

"Calm down," We walked up to him. He looked at Steve and Porkers.

"You!" He shouted.

"It's okay, he isn't evil," Twilight said finishing her spell on Snowball.

"What in tarnation is everypony running around for?" asked Applejack.

"Someone pony-napped the princesses," Shining armor said.

"Princesses?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, Cadance, Celestia, _and_ Luna," sighed Twilight's brother.

"I got a glimse of him and he looked just like YOU!" yelled Shining Armor pointing a hoof at Steve,"

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

"Herobrine!" I thought.

"But wait, that's not possible, unless…"

I needed to find Mitch. I knew he was here. Something told me that there was something even more powerful at stake. All evil had united, but how?

* * *

**Wow over 1,000 words, you guys better like this I need more characters and ideas! Who do you think should save the day? Who has kidnapped the three beloved princesses? What will happen next? It's up to you, well sorta. A bit of it is up to you. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everypony please enjoy!**

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

"There are all sorts of things loose!" I said helplessly.

"There isn't anything we can do I'm afraid," I said shaking my head at everpony.

"Nothing?" Spike said. Twilight looked like she was thinking.

"If you just pony-napped the most powerful ponies in Equestria, where what you go?" She asked. Everypony else pondered that for a moment.

"The cupcake store!" said Pinkypie.

"Pinkypie that's your answer to everything!" said Rainbow Dash in exasperation.

"You're right, going to a store usually involves revealing your self," I said. Everyone else was quiet.

"Back to where you started," said Zecora.

"Yes, but they could have started anywhere!" said Twilight desperately.

"I think I have an idea," said Rosetta.

"Snowball is ALWAYS able to find me, let's see if she can find anyone else!"

"But we don't know who we're looking for your majesty," said Rarity.

"We could look for Celestia, I know she'll be able to find her," said Rosetta. Snowball took the hint and zoomed off shrinking so she wouldn't be seen. A few minutes later she came back. She kept meowing like crazy.

"She does that when she's trying to say something," Rosetta said.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V.

"Fluttershy, you speak animal, get over there," I said growing impatient normally it only takes a 21 minutes for me to at _least_ know what's going on. Fluttershy walked over to the alicat sheepishly. She "Meow," some more and Fluttershy seemed to understand. She whispered something to Rosetta since being to loud was against the Fluttershy-Law.

"Well, looks like we're going to the Everfree forest," Rosetta announced.

"We found the princesses?" asked Steve.

"Not necessarily, but there is something there apparently," she answered.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

We all walked, trotted, and flew back to the Everfree forest. There were two new regular looking portals.

"Which should we go in?" asked the alicorn. All off a sudden a pair of grayish boney hands grabbed the princess. I jumped tried to jump in the portal too and hit a rock I opened my eyes and realized the portal was gone and I basically just charged into a rock. Good thing I was wearing my diamond helmet. I noticed that Snowball was gone too. I got up. I was a little dizzy.

"Where's Snowball," I wondered out loud.

"She was the only thing fast enough to get through the portal," Twilight said.

"Well we have to find her, the only way to do that is too go through that portal before it is also torn down," I said. I heard far off mumbling.

"Did anyone hear that," I asked. Everypony shook their head.

"Mmmmmmm!" this time everyone heard it. We followed the constant mumbling we saw Mitch tied to a tree with duct tape on his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm," he said.

"Mitch!" I exclaimed running to untie him. The ropes shocked me and I almost fell over but Twilight's pink magic pulled me upright. Rarity's blue magic took the duct tape and electrical rope off.

"Be careful, it's electrical rope!" he shouted.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically and still twitching from the rope.

"Rosetta, she is in great danger, wither skeletons, the Wither King, Herobrine, endermen, possessed animals, even and enderdragon! And much, much, more!" said Mitch his voice fading off at the end (the ponies knew what he was saying, I told them when I was explaining how I got in ponyville)

"Yes, speaking of Rosetta where is she?" asked Twilight.

"I might know, what happened to her?" Mitch asked. Everypony explained the brutal pony-napping.

"Oh no, this is not good, not good at all. Do they have the alicat?" Mitch said sounding worried.

"Yes," I said sadly. Mitch gave me a look that made me want to make a hole in the ground and hide there for the rest of my life. Then he started pacing back and forth mumbling stuff we couldn't hear. Finally he looked up sternly.

"We have to fight back for the world's sake," he said loudly.

"But first," he said and placed a big chest on the ground and started rummaging.

"Where did he get that?" whispered Rainbow Dash to me.

"You'd be surprised how much we can fit in our pockets," I answered. Rainbow Dash took a step back.

"Ah ha," Mitch said. He pulled a chest out of the chest and then looked in that chest that he just pulled out. I looked at him.

"Really?" I said rolling my eyes. He glared at me. He grabbed three copies of a book labeled:

'Forbidden Death Spells' He held it up.

"Twilight, Sweetie Bell, and Rarity these are for you, memorize it for the sake of Rosetta," the ponies grabbed it and started studying it. Next he held up a pair of pink goggles and two tight rainbow outfits.

"Rainbow and Scootaloo this will make you go 10x faster," he said.

"Cool," said Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo snatching them.

Next came Applejack and Applebloom who got electrical rope and a pair of gloves so they wouldn't get shocked. Then came Fluttershy who got a headset that worked like a megaphone so people actually could hear her. She put them on.

"THANK YOU!" she said. Everyone covered their ears.

"Oops, sorry," said Mitch grabbing the headset and pressing a button. Then he gave it back.

"Thanks," she said.

"We meet here in two hours, be ready," said Mitch. Everypony walked off except for Twilight and Spike.

"Do you two need a place to stay?" she asked.

"I need to study this world, " said Mitch.

"Ya, he needs to know everything about everything, I also want to know about a few things," I said.

"I have a library in my house!" said Twilight happily. Mitch and me quickly agreed. When we got to her tree, Mitch looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh yea," I heard him mutter looking at the rows of 'Mitch-food' as if in a trance.

"Is he ok?" asked Twilight.

"Should be," I said. Twilight took a step up.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike," she said.

"Um, Twilight, can you get that for me," asked Mitch pointing to a book. I don't know _how_ he knew unicorns could levitate items, he reads too much.

"Sure," said Twilight.

"Thanks," he said when it reached him. I glanced over and read the title.

'All Things Pony'

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"So what happened to the princesses?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he said skimming through the contents.

""Where are they, what happened, stuff like that," I said. Mitch hesitated.

"You'll find out sooner or later," Mitch answered.

2 hours later…

As soon as everyone showed up Mitch had as line up while he paced back and forth shouting commands like some kind of strict general.

"Do you hear me, I said, DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted.

"You haven't said anything yet, except attendance," I said in exasperation.

"Get back in line soldier," he said. I rolled my eyes then stepped up and shook him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Anyway, here's the plan, oh but first…" Mitch looked in his chest in his chest and pulled out a number of headsets then passed them out. He hesitated with Fluttershy then decided to put it on the other half of her mouth and other ear. Then he ran off.

"Can everyone hear me," he said.

"Yea," everypony responded.

* * *

**That chapter was my longest yet! Yippee! Please write more reviews, I'm review thirst. Just kidding, please tell me what you think, and feel free to throw in some ideas! Hope you like/love!**

***I fly away as Snowball*******


	5. Chapter 5

Rosetta's P.O.V.

Suddenly I was grabbed by a grayish skeleton that Steve said a while ago was called a wither skeleton.

"Hold on!" yelled Steve running towards me. Then I couldn't see him any more.

"Let me go!" I shouted. I charged my horn with a ball of magic as Snowball zipped around me.

"Snowball," I shouted. I forgot about my lightning ball. It went flying towards a wall.

CRASH

"Uh oh," I said. The ball hit the ground and rumbled causing the wither skeleton to drop me and fall to the ground. I tried to get up and run. The gray mob regained his balance.

"ATTACK!" he said. Then a circle of about 10,000 gray skeletons came marching. I charged my horn again.

"Grrr," I said in pain. I flew up above them only to see more wither skeletons everywhere. There was no escaping. Snowball too had a ball of magic.

"Twilight," I thought.

"No magic," I said. Snowball whined and her ball vanished. I flew down and hung my head.

"I surrender," I said. Then two withers wearing diamond armor grabbed my front hooves and one wearing iron grabbed Snowball. She put up a fight.

"Snowball," I said sternly. Snowball froze and the skeleton in iron grabbed her cautiously. They took us to a Nether fortress and threw us in front of a floating black object.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"I-I-I'm Rosetta," I stuttered.

"And this floating white object?" He asked.

"Snowball," I said.

"They're the last two," said one of the skeletons that were carrying me.

"The last two what?" I asked.

"Silence! Very well then, put them with the others," said the floating object.

"Yes master," the skeleton replied grabbing us.

"Herobrine, contact Mitch and tell him it's time for his plan to take action," said the creature smiling as I was dragged out the door.

"Yes sir," I heard feet walking away. I was brought to a dungeon guarded by an enderdragon. It was that big. I noticed the dragon had a ring of keys in his mouth. The skeleton grabbed it and threw me in a dungeon along with Snowball. The dragon took the keys back and the skeleton left. I turned around and saw Luna banging into the wall over and over trying to break out, Cadance weeping, and Celestia trying to comfort her nephew and not lose it.

"Uh, hello," I said. Everypony stopped. Luna froze, Cadance wiped her eyes, and Celestia stepped forward covered in wounds.

"Sister," she said.

"Do you know what you've done?" I shook my head.

"You surrendered," said Celestia.

"There were millions!" I said.

"You could have done it," said Celestia. Luna stepped forward.

"She did the right thing," she argued. Celestia stared at her. Luna took a step back then spoke again.

"Look at us we tried our hardest and all we gained are bruises, we are the three most powerful ponies and she's just a filly,"

"She's right," said Cadance.

"If we couldn't do it who can? We need all five forces to wipe out so many of them,"

"I'm sorry Rosetta, I just can't bear the fact that my subjects are in danger so I let it out on you, please forgive me," Celestia said bowing. I explained what happened to me and told them about Minecrafia and the three dimensions and about the one we were in (Nether).

"We do know the black figure is called "The Wither King"" said Cadance.

"The Wither King… Oh ya, Steve told me about him he just wasn't what I expected him to look like," I said.

"Anyway how do we get out of here?" I asked.

"We can't," said Celestia looking at Luna. Luna growled and charged the wall again. Celestia and Cadance sighed.

* * *

Mitch's P.O.V.

I was about to go back to everyone but something buzzed in my pocket. It was my walkie-talkie. I grabbed it.

"Herobrine?" I asked.

"Yes, are you ready," he asked.

"I was just about to lead everyone in, do you have the princess and the alicat?" I said.

"Yes, we're waiting for you," said Herobrine.

"Coming," I said putting the walkie-talkie in back in my pocket. I walked back to everyone and put on a fake smile.

"Shall we go now," I said politely.

"OakiedoakieICan'tWaitThisIsGoingToBeAbsoulut leyPositivlySWEET!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said. Everypony followed me into the Nether. As soon as they entered, a massive amount of zombie pigman, blazes, ghasts, and wither skeletons surrounded them.

"Mitch, what's happening?" asked Steve angrily.

"Sorry guys," I said. I took a step back and the mobs consumed the others.

"Mitch help!" everyone shouted.

"It's for the best!" I said.

"What's happening," asked Rainbow Dash trying to fly away and getting caught by five ghasts.

Five hours before…

I watched as Steve jumped through the portal.

"It ends here," yelled Herobrine.

"Really, that's all you got? Cheesy," I said.

"What is wrong with you?!" yelled Herobrine annoyed. He pinned me down.

"I surrender, please let me live!" I shouted. Herobrine hesitated.

"Well," he said.

"There is one thing,"

"Name it," I said.

"Lead all the ponies to this spot," said Herobrine drawing up a map.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"You and all your friends will die," said Herobrine.

"Deal," he asked.

"Deal," I said shaking hands.

"I'll tie you to a tree to make it look like you need help, then the rope will shock them, eat this and it won't shock you," he said holding up an apple. I examined it. I shrugged and ate it realizing it wasn't poisoned.

As he tied me up we saw a flying cat whiz by.

"Good luck," said Herobrine making a Nether portal and jumping into it.

Five hours later…

All the ponies were captured and brought to the dungeon. I hid behind a bunch of Nether rocks and waited until all the mobs were gone. Then I snuck around until I found the fortress. I reached the courtroom where I met the Wither King and Herobrine.

"Mitch?" they both asked.

"Take me too," I said.

"Excuse me?" asked Herobrine.

"Take me to the dungeon, I've betrayed my friends and I will suffer the consequences," I said.

"Very well," he said and whistled. Two pigmen took me away.

"You," said everypony in the chamber I was in. (Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Fluttershy, and Steve were in mine, Celestia, Luna, Rosetta, Snowball, and Cadance on the left, Twilight, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle on the right, and Applejack, Applebloom, and Pinkiepie two to the left)

"They took you too?" shouted Steve.

"You sure deserved it!" said Scootaloo.

"No!" I shouted. They stopped and just stared at me.

"I'm here because I felt bad, I do deserve this," I said sitting down on the hard ground. Everyone's cheeks turned red.

"I'm so sorry," said Fluttershy.

"Us too," everyone chimed in.

"But you could of tried to save us instead of turning yourself in," said Steve. My cheeks turned red and I scooted to a corner. I looked through the bars to Rosetta's chamber.

* * *

Rosetta's P.O.V.

I tried to squeeze through the bars.

"It's no use," I sighed.

"If only I could shrink," I perked up.

"Wait! Maybe _I_ can't but Snowball can!" I looked over to my alicat.

"Snowball, keys," I said pointing a hoof. Snowball shrunk and whizzing through the bars using a stunning spell on the dragon and grabbing the keys. Then she zoomed back.

"Unlock," I said pointing a hoof towards all the chambers. I really didn't think that would work, but we were all free within five minutes.

"Or do that," sighed Luna. We ran out before Snowball's stunning spell got worn out.

**Thank you everypony for reading I'm hoping to get in two more chapters until the end of the story feel free to give me some ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back everypony, sorry it took so long this chapter needed a lot of planning.**

* * *

Wither King's P.O.V.

I watched as Mitch was taken away.

"Great, just great! Now who's gonna help us take over!" I yelled. Herobrine looked over at me.

"Well, by now, we don't need Mitch, the plan is almost-" he was interrupted by a guard that ran to me and nearly knocked Herobrine over.

"Speak," I said.

"The-the p-p-prisoners, they-they escaped!" he gasped.

"What?!" yelled Herobrine and me at the same time.

"Get ready for battle, I'll do anything to win, I don't care everyone is fighting our lives depend on this battle!," I said.

* * *

Steve's P.O.V.

"Go, go, hurry, let's move," I said rushing everyone out of the dungeon. We hen everyone was out I glanced back. The dragon twitched.

"Hey, uh, wait for me!" I said rushing through the door. I tripped over Mitch and we both fell over.

"Sorry," I said. I started to walk past him.

"Wait!" Mitch said. I stopped and looked at him.

"No I'm sorry, I never should have sold you out, Herobrine told me if I did you would live and-"

I stopped listening, everypony wasn't moving and Mitch was the only one talking so it seemed every pony heard.

"But it doesn't look like we are going to live anyway," said Twilight. I looked around. We were out side surrounded by evil itself. Ghasts, dragons, witches, bats, zombies, zombie pigman, withers, skeletons, slimes, blazes, enderamen, possessed animals, and more.

"You said it," we all responded meekly. We suddenly heard laughing. Mitch and me grabbed our weapons. The ponies looked puzzled but took the hint. The unicorns gritted their teeth and charged the most powerful spell in their horns (for Sweetie Belle it was just a golf ball sized lightning ball), the alicorns did the same but flew above so facing the flying creatures, the ground ponies grabbed their electrical rope, Pinkie Pie grabbed some pies to throw at their faces, and the pegusus' helped the alicorns. The mobs cleared a hole and the Wither King and Herobrine came through laughing.

"You think you can win, we'll see about tha-" the Wither was interrupted with a splat. Every pony was laughing, even Herobrine chuckled a bit then became stern again. Pinkie Pie had thrown a pie at his face.

"Attack," she screeched.

30 minutes later...

* * *

Celestia's P.O.V.

That battle was getting ridiculous. I was fight about nine ghasts.

"Take that!" I said knocking one out of the sky. I dodged a pie. I looked down.

"Oops, sorry," giggled Pinkie Pie. I looked up at my sisters and nephew. I nodded they did to. Rosetta called Snowball and we all flew together as vacated a force field. Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy looked puzzled as we flew out of the fight. We all put our horns together, even Snowball. The force field vanished and a rainbow surrounded us. It got bigger and faster. Then exploded. It knocked out rows of them. But it didn't knock out the ponies or Steve or Mitch or Herobrine or the Wither King, but it was magnificent. It was more beautiful than a thousand sonic rainbooms.

Twilight gasped. Everypony else did too. They were all thinking the same thing too. The Thousand Death.

"It was the third spell," said Rarity in awe. I too couldn't believe it. I snapped out of it.

"I don't know what just happened but, ATTACK AGAIN!" shouted the Wither King. He looked over to his side. Herobrine was gone, instead he was on the ponies side.

"Sorry boss, but it's time for me to actually be a hero," he said.

"Ya his name is HERObrine," said Pinkie Pie. Applejack gave her a kick but, Herobrine smiled.

"From now on my name is Hero!" he proclaimed.

"No, no, no," said the Wither slowly backing away. It was no use. Hero did the honors. I stepped up.

"Thank you, you are welcome in ponyville whenever you want now," I said.

"Thanks," said Hero.

"I'm glad that now I have some real friends," said Hero looking angrily at where he killed the Wither Boss then smiled at his friends.

and they all lived happily ever after...

THE END

**Sorry if the story was too short... Well hope you liked it, I may do an epilogue if you want to post after the end... Well see ya in my next story!**


End file.
